La Apariencia No Es Sincera
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: El día en que Afrodita de Piscis se convierte en el Santo más horrible de toda la orden del Zodiaco.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino a su creador: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **NDA** : Antes que nada, aclaro que me agarro un bajón de ánimo y decidí vaciarlo en este fic, tomando como víctima a nuestro querido santo de Piscis (?) Eso y que además me han venido las ganas sobre escribir de él, ya que si no fue por SoG, fue por estar leyendo los fics de Tepucihualt-Shun: Nanahuatzin, Espejo Humeante y El Viaje, fics en los que aunque el caballero de Piscis no es el personaje estelar, sin embargo son fics son altamente recomendables. Aunque claro, lo que leerán a continuación no tiene mucho que ver y es solo una idea retorcida que salió amorfa de mi cabeza y terminó en esto. Pongamos que el marco circunstancial es aquel donde todos preferimos que Athena revive a sus caballeros luego de lo de Hades (?) Jamás aceptaré Omega. Lo lamento si hay alguien a quien le guste la serie, simplemente -y que aunque traté- no pude hallarle el gusto.

Por otro lado, si es que alguna lectora de alguno de mis otros fics se topara con este, solo quiero avisar que habrá actualización pronto. No diré que fic, pero tendrán mucho que leer.

Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el fic.

* * *

 **La Apariencia No Es Sincera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dame tantas rosas como espinas me clavé"._

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy tengo la sensación de ser la persona más horrible del mundo. La belleza pertenece a la fuerza porque la fuerza pertenece a la justicia. Yo no poseo ni fuerza ni justicia. He sido víctima de mis propias debilidades. Me he dejado caer bajo el peso del yugo que mis hombros han sostenido durante tantos años.

Oh, Atenea, _por favor_ , incluso aunque suene egoísta, por favor concédeme unos minutos más antes de morir. Concédeme unos minutos más solo para contarte una solitaria historia oculta tras los barrotes de la cárcel a la cual mi mente aprisionó durante años.

Veo tus suaves y delicadas manos extendidas por encima de tu rostro. Observo con ojos que siento que no son míos ㅡporque los míos, querida diosa, no están acostumbrados a mirarte de esta maneraㅡ, el tiempo transcurrir y mis labios se quedan inmóviles. Deseo contarte esta historia pero mis manos no me obedecen, mis piernas no caminan, mis rosas se han escondido de mí. Me temen. Me desprecian ahora, porque no desean tener un dueño tan horrible como yo. Ellas ahora adornarán tu lecho, se posaran sobre tus cabellos, construirán un muro alrededor de ti para que nadie pueda dañarte. Ahora ellas serán tus protectoras. Y algunas, las más osadas, habrán de clavarse sobre mí, todavía benévolas de mi destino, aquel mismo que escribí al momento en que me perdí.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad; he estado perdido siempre. Eso tú la sabes, Atenea, de verdad lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Deja que mis rosas hablen por mí. Permite que ellas te cuenten la historia de este desdichado hombre que alguna vez se hizo llamar el Santo de Piscis.

¿Sabes, benévola Atenea, que hace años la armadura de Piscis fue concedida a un niño de nueve años, todavía desconocido por mí, alguien que tenía mis cabellos y mis ojos y mis manos, más pequeñas, todavía no agrietadas de desesperanza?

Ese niño existió. Existió, pero ya no le veo más. Existió un día y al otro desapareció. Mi armadura lo mira entre recuerdos. Lo mira regar las flores. Lo mira llorar por las noches. Lo mira sonreír por las mañanas. Y entonces el quiebre. Las burlas imparables. Los susurros en las penumbras de un solitario templo.

Las voces siguen regando las mismas palabras; porque ese chico es tan hermoso. Parece mujer. Se llama como una mujer. No debe ser más que otra lagartija. Qué asco me da. No entendemos, de verdad no entendemos, como alguien con esa apariencia tan frágil tiene una armadura dorada.

Es verdad, Atenea. _Parezco mujer_ , mi rostro me lo dice, me lo recuerda, me lo cuenta cada que me miro al espejo. _Parezco mujer_ , pero nunca he sido tan suave como una, nunca he deseado ser una y nunca podría ser tan frágil e inocente como una. Es ahora, en las penumbras de esta noche cuando deseo contártelo, porque en la oscuridad podemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos sin la vergüenza que evocan nuestros sucios secretos.

Porque aquel niño que tenía la apariencia de una mujer ㅡ que la sigue teniendoㅡ, nunca tuvo cuenta de lo importante que llegaría a ser eso para él hasta el momento en que se dio cuento satisfacción podría provocarle.

Él, en su infancia, su lejana y casi quebradiza infancia, él solo tenía conciencia de haber vivido bajo la tutela de una madre asesinada una noche roja y una hermana mayor que esa misma noche le fue arrebatada por las gruesas y torpes manos de un hombre. Un hombre que en la oscuridad de la noche se escabulló a la habitación de los niños; él niño lo vio todo, su hermana fue sometida a él. Su virginal cuerpo fue profanado, aquel templo jamás habitado fue destrozado. Y él enterró su maldad en ella. Aquel niñoㅡ cuyo nombre ya no recuerdoㅡ, solo recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro cuando intento hacer _algo_ por ayudar a su hermana. Solo se pudo quedar tirado y débil, apenas observando desde los escombros de una habitación tan pobre como aquella, como aquel hombre le robaba gota a gota la inocencia a su hermana, como aquel hombre le robaba de sus labios aquellos gritos de terror y de dolor.

Ella murió al poco tiempo. Las marcas en su piel, la tristeza aunada a sus ojos le quitaron las ganas de vivir. Incluso aunque quien fuese el caballero de Piscis en aquel entonces la encontró al día siguiente a ella y a su hermano y los guardó consigo, ella no soportó.

¿Sabes, Atenea? Ella era realmente hermosa. Siempre me gustaron más sus manos que las de los hombres, porque sus manos, pequeñas y suaves hacían ver la esperanza tan grande. Siempre me gustó más su piel que la de los hombres; porque su piel, nívea y delicada, ofrecía un manto más cálido a manera de abrazo que la dura piel que los hombres pueden ofrecer.

Mi hermana mayor decidió perderse en el descanso que ofrece la muerte. Y mientras tanto, en mis cabellos crecieron los suyos. En mis ojos nacieron sus pestañas. En mis manos nacieron sus esperanzas. En la complexión de mi cuerpo, se trazó su delgadez, más nunca su delicadeza. Sin importar cuantas espinas me clavé, en mi cuerpo nació la imperante necesidad. Tú sabes qué necesidad Atenea, ¿verdad?

Aquel niño, poco antes de obtener su rango de caballero, un día se colocó las ropas de una niña, tomó una canasta y colocó sus más hermosas rosas. Escapó de donde su maestro le entrenaba y volvió a donde sus recuerdos se encontraban entre escombros. La que alguna vez fue su casa no eran más que un montón de memorias rotas y sucias. Pero no importaba cuantos senderos se abrieran, todos los hombres siempre habrán de regresar por el motivo de su satisfacción. Aquel hombre seguía vivo, aquel hombre continuaba yendo a aquel viejo pueblo, continuaba caminando las mismas calles y sonriendo a los demás como la buena persona que pretendía ser. Aquel hombre que le arrebató a su madre y a su hermana seguía viviendo como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

Entonces el niño sin nombre decidió ponerse uno. Se dirigió hacía el hombre y ofrecerle una de sus rosas. Me llamó Afrodita, le dijo, y sonrió. Luego agregó que era una niña huérfana, pobre, y que trabajaba para su orfanato vendiendo rosas. Que estaba sola y triste y solo quería ayuda, que en su orfanato ya no había comida. _Él hombre lo creyó todo._ Yo te ayudaré, le había respondido con su asquerosa sonrisa. Vamos a mi casa, ahí está mi dinero y podré comprarte todas tus rosas porque eres una buena niña.

Él niño tomó la mano de ese hombre, siguió sus pasos hasta que perdió vista de las demás personas, siguió aquellos enormes pasos hasta los adentros de una vieja casa olvidada, cansada y triste, seguramente de solo ver las atrocidades que ahí su dueño cometía. Él niño siguió los pasos hasta que estos se detuvieron y las mismas manos gruesas se cernieron sobre sus muslos. Él hombre seguía siendo la misma escoria que fue años antes cuando sus manos tocaron otra piel, la de su hermana.

El niño lo miró con odio. Lo odiaba. No le dio tiempo de hablar. Aquel hombre era un estúpido. El niño casi echa a reír cuando aquel hombre entró en cuenta de que lo habían engañado. La expresión en el rostro del hombre era molesta, enfurecida, pero no hubo palabras. Él niño lo mató, disfrutando cada expresión de dolor en su rostro. Cada espina, cada rosa, clavándosela en el pecho y en los brazos y en las piernas. Enterrándole el infierno en la piel, como antes aquel hombre hubiera hecho con su hermana. Mira mi rostro; dijo el niño, es el mismo que miraste en mi hermana. Pero esta vez no grita ni llora. Ha venido a vengarse de tu asqueroso ser, ha venido a ver como esta ocasión eres tú quién se retuerce de dolor por aparentar se fuerte cuando por dentro tú, escoria; no eres más que un saco de basura.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre fue abandonado a su suerte, pues ni si quiera merecía un entierro digno. Aquel día Afrodita volvió con su maestro y arrojó lejos sus ropas. Tuvo el impulso de cortar su cabello, de volver sus manos callosas y duras. Pero una vez mirándose al espejo decidió no hacerlo.

En las batallas futuras, Afrodita permaneció con aquella misma apariencia frágil. Frágil como la de una mujer. Era la mejor estrategia de batalla para él. Se jactaba de todo el sopor que causaba en sus oponentes cuando pensaban que era imposible que alguien con una apariencia así pudiese ser tan fuerte. Y en medio de todo el placer que evocaba su presencia en sus oponentes, Afrodita pensaba, que era la mejor forma de mostrar a otros que las apariencias nunca son sinceras. Y que cada mirada de horror y temor ante un rostro en apariencia frágil era como una venganza tomada a favor de su familia. Que aquellos que se atrevieran a subestimar su poder merecerían morir, así como aquel hombre.

Pero no importaba lo que fuera ¿verdad? Nada iba a traerle a su familia de vuelta.

Pasaron muchas cosas, Atenea. Pero seguí sin comprender. Fui débil y no pude proteger a mi familia. Creí que siendo fuerte lograría proteger, por eso la fuerza va de la mano de la justicia y la justicia es increíblemente bella. Pero mi corazón no es justo. Mi corazón no fue capaz de comprender y prontamente olvidó eso.

Creí ser nombrado. Yo tenía un nombre y una familia con quien identificarme. No soy una mujer, tampoco soy alguien fuerte, ni justo. Hoy, esta noche, continúo siendo tu caballero. Toma una daga, corta mi cabello. Mírame como el hombre que soy. Aquel desdichado que no comprendió lo que la justicia implicaba, aquel que sin esperanzas se alió junto al agente del mal que dominó a uno de tus caballeros más nobles. Aquel que corrió como cobarde en las entradas del Yomotsu. Aquel quien decidió deshonrar el nombre que el mismo había decidido portar buscando justicia y encontrando debilidad. Y luego de cortar mi cabello, corta mi cuello. Mis rosas me han abandonado, no temas, no puedo hacerte daño.

Hoy, esta noche me arrodillo frente a ti. Mi cuello está desnudo y mis lágrimas están desfilando. Y tú miras, con tus ojos tan hermosos y llenos de sorpresa como me quedo a tu merced. Mis rosas ya te lo han contado todo en cuanto a mi ¿verdad?

Eres hermosa, Atenea. Cualquier hombre débil caería víctima de sus impulsos con solo ver tu belleza. Porque tú sí eres fuerte y eres justa. Y eres infinitamente bella. Pero no desconfíes, no todos los hombres son débiles y te lastimarían. Tienes a toda una orden de hombres fieles que están a tu servicio. Y esos hombres velarán por ti, porque en ellos existen aquellos quienes realmente pueden llamarse a sí mismos hombres; porque son valientes y dignos. Hombres; aquellos que no buscan excusas. No como yo.

Por eso si tú no tomas mi vida, Atenea, ellos lo harán. Soy la rosa que se marchita porque no mira esperanzas en su futuro. Mis manos ahora son muy grandes y hacen que las esperanzas se vean pequeñas. Tú también has caído víctima de mi trampa. También te has fiado de mi apariencia frágil… ¿o es realmente tu inagotable confianza en nosotros lo que te llevó a intentar aliviar mis penas, creyendo inocentemente que no me atrevería a algo más que un abrazo y un suspiro?

O he sido yo, dándome cuenta realmente que el dolor nunca se ha ido. Anhelando conocerme a través de tu piel. Siendo el hombre más horrible del mundo. Dándome cuenta que mi amor por ti y mi devoción terminarán traicionándome y me harán llegar hasta los límites del abismo donde el libido es quien gobierna. Y no quiero llegar ahí. Porque Atenea, eres una mujer realmente hermosa y suave y frágil. Tu inmaculada inocencia acaricia cada una de mis heridas. Elimíname antes de que no pueda hacerme cargo de mis propios impulsos; Atenea. Taja mi existencia y lo poco de dignidad que como hombre me queda. Ya mis compañeros de batalla entenderán; mi batalla termina aquí. Perdóname Atenea por atreverme si quiera a ultrajar tu virginal templo con el pensamiento una y otra vez.

Porque no tengo lugar al cuál pertenecer. Porque no tengo nombre ni tengo un propósito. Perdí mis propias prioridades, el odio me cegó y me lacera el remordimiento.

Y es ahora cuando todo el universo parece caer sobre mis hombros cuando siento tu sereno abrazo y tu cosmos diciendo "sí, sí eres alguien, eres mi caballero, eres mi Afrodita de Piscis, que tu nombre no te avergüence, pues te da una historia y un propósito, seguir protegiendo como fueron tus intenciones en un inicio". Y con tu grácil tacto acaricias mi rostro con tus manos. Te miro y me avergüenzo de mi proceder. Deseo protegerte Atenea. Incluso si deba protegerte de mi mismo.

Atenea, perdóname.


End file.
